A Question of
by fallenAngel'sfic
Summary: CG. An undercover assignment raises some questions...


Title: A Question of…  
Rating: 15/M  
Summary: An undercover assignment raises some questions…  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lie to me*  
A/N: Kate thought this, so I don't know why I'm writing it, but anyway… It is the law! Or something like that… Here is my interpretation of ATTHPSS. Inspired by the 2x21 promo.  
Originally published: 12/07/2010

… … …

Her back hits the wall but any pain she should feel is lost in the rush of adrenaline and arousal. His body presses against hers; his hands on her waist; his fingers under her shirt. He is kissing her with a fervent passion and she can feel his erection pressed against her thigh. She's pulsating at her core already. Every inch of her wants him - and now!

She has never felt anything like this.

… … …

"You didn't answer my question." He pursued her as she walked into her office.

"What question was that?" she answered, hoping he would believe that she didn't remember.

He took hold of her right elbow and turned her round to face him. "Have you ever watched porn?" he asked again, an anticipatory grin lighting up his face.

Rolling her eyes, she reminded him, "I did answer that."

He gave her an indulgent smile. "Okay, let me rephrase: You didn't answer my question _honestly_."

She narrowed her eyes at the smug smirk in his and he edged further into her personal space.

Her heart rate increased.

"You have watched porn!" he accused. "I knew you weren't a good girl!"

Another eye roll and she defended herself, "It wasn't so much that I watched porn -"

"Bloody hell, love, you were in porn?" he exclaimed so loudly that it startled her.

She shot him an unamused stare and subconsciously glanced towards the door. "No I was not in porn," she insisted in a quiet, but firm, tone. "My friends and I watched part of a film once. Just to see what it was. We giggled for most of it: I was thirteen."

Cal didn't look convinced. "That's it?"

She nodded. "That's it."

She could tell from the slight crease in his brow that he wasn't about to let it drop. "Have you ever looked at porn of the print variety?" he tried next.

She knew he could read the annoyance that flashed through her.

"A-ha!" he declared.

"No," she told him pointedly.

Head tilted first to one side and then the other, he moved even closer to her, and Gillian had to stop herself from taking in a deep breath.

"That's not true," he observed. "You're blushing."

"I've never looked at porn," she reiterated.

His eyes narrowed in concentration. "Okay, not full blown porn - pardon the expression - but there's something kinky you're into."

She was shocked at that comment: He was going too far now.

"Cal," she warned him, taking a slight step away from him.

He lightly held both of her elbows to stop her and drew her back to him. "Okay, not kinky. But something is making you blush."

She knew exactly what it was, but she could hardly tell him. "Maybe it's discussing this with you," she suggested - a half truth.

He inched even closer and she felt her temperature soar. "Maybe it's that you're not as innocent as you seem," he grinned, waggling his eyebrows.

She hoped her voice wasn't going to sound as breathless as she felt when she responded with, "You don't think I'm innocent." Unfortunately she did sound breathless, and husky. Her body was reacting to his proximity - and no doubt the ridiculous amount of 'sex' that she had been surrounded by for the day - and she seemed to be helpless to stop it.

… … …

She releases a shuddering breath when his hands move higher; lifting her shirt as they seek out her breasts. He grasps them and moans against her mouth and her hips push closer to him. She's ready for him and she's aching for him and it briefly registers that they are in her office: He shifts his lips to the pulse point on her neck and she can't bring herself to care.

Seconds later, she immediately misses the contact when his lips leave her neck, his hands drop from her breasts and he yanks her shirt back down. For a moment she thinks he's having second thoughts but then he grins, hungrily, at her and his mouth returns to hers. His tongue pushes for entry, as his fingers go to work on her buttons.

She likes his thinking and slides her own hands down his sides until they meet the waistband of his trousers. She slips her fingers inside and then follows the fabric round to the front. He bucks against her as her fingernails brush sensitive skin before she retracts them to unfasten his belt.

The last button undone, he pulls her shirt apart and strokes his hands across her newly bared skin as he moves them to her bra. She stands away from the wall while he removes both items of clothing, then returns her hands to his trousers while his lavish her breasts with more attention.

It's when she shoves his pants and underwear down past his ass and takes him in her hand that he seems to be spurred to switch focus to her skirt.

… … …

"It's your 'romance' novels, isn't it?" he pushed, making air quotes with his hands as he said 'romance'.

She rolled her eyes again, but could feel the blush on her chest deepening.

"Are they 'special' novels, Gillian?"

The air quotes were there again, and then his hands landed softly on her hips. Her breath caught despite her determination not to show him what affect all of it was having on her.

His hold on her tightened, taking her nearer to him. "Bet you have some sweet dreams after reading those," he continued, watching her closely.

His gaze was too intense and her desire becoming too overwhelming. She looked away. "Cal…"

"Ah now we're getting to it."

She instantly looked back at him and insisted, "They're just romance novels."

He nodded. "Maybe they are. But you've had dreams, haven't you?"

She shook her head, "I'm not discussing -"

"Do you dream about me?"

There was no way he didn't see the answer to that on her face.

His mouth curved into a slow smile. "No wonder you've been uneasy today."

"I've been uneasy because you kissed me!" She tried to move away but he didn't relinquish his hold on her.

"You didn't seem unhappy about it at the time, darlin'" he pointed out.

"We were acting," she reminded him.

"I wasn't."

"You were."

"Okay, I was… But I wanted to kiss you."

"Not surprising given that we'd talked about porn and sex for the half hour leading up to it." She tried again to get away but he wouldn't let go - and she didn't exactly put much effort into freeing herself.

"Porn and sex is what porn producers talk about."

"Is it? And how would you know that?"

He shrugged. "He seemed perfectly happy talking about porn and sex for half an hour."

"Stop saying porn and sex."

"You said porn and sex first."

She glared at him.

"Anyway," he continued, "We're getting off the point here… I want to kiss you."

… … …

His hands find their way underneath the light fabric, his fingers skimming her thighs as he drags it up to her waist. He nudges her legs apart and steps between them, pressing himself into her, crushing her between him and the wall.

"Cal…" she breathes, raggedly.

He moves and the head of his erection brushes her centre. She knows he did it intentionally. "Yes, love?"

She swallows hard and sends him a glare that she knows speaks volumes. His eyes sparkle as he grins but her attempt at intensifying her glare is lost when he pushes aside her underwear and slips a finger inside her.

Her head falls back and she lets out a soft moan. She bites her lower lip to control her volume as he moves inside her, teasing her. Her arms come to rest on his shoulders; her hands at the back of his neck; her fingers playing with his hair; her grip tightening as he brings her closer and closer to the edge.

And then his fingers are gone and she's about to question it when he positions himself at her entrance and slowly pushes himself inside. She bites her lip again and moves to take him in deeply. She wraps a leg around him and then he starts to move. Slowly at first and then faster and harder, and her back slides up and down the wall, and one of his hands rests on her breast, kneading and massaging it, and his lips find her neck, and he's nipping and licking and she's quivering and shuddering and her breathing's erratic… And then light explodes behind her eyelids, and Cal explodes inside her and they cling tightly to each other as they come down from their high.

… … …

"You _wanted_ to kiss me," she corrected him.

"I did," he nodded, and he slipped his hands round to the small of her back, eliminating the space between them. "And I do."

His eyes were dark and he was breathing as deeply as she was. And he was waiting for her to decide what happened next.

She knew what she wanted to happen next, but wasn't convinced that was advisable.

"I think we've gotten a little caught up in the world we've been in today," she said, quietly.

"I wanted to kiss you before today."

She offered him a disbelieving look but could find no evidence that he was being dishonest.

"And we both know that you've dreamt about kissing me," he taunted her.

He was making it very difficult to resist him. "Do we?"

His fingers slipped beneath the fabric of her shirt and grazed the skin of her waist, and a shiver swept through her body. His face leaned closer and his breath tickled her lips as he asked, "Is that all you've dreamt about doing?"

She managed about two more seconds of restraint before her hands shot up and grabbed his face as they fell together; lips crashing with the force of years of sexual tension - intensified by the last few minutes.

Her back hit the wall but any pain she should have felt was lost in the rush of adrenaline and arousal as his body pressed against hers.

… … …

Their breathing evens out and she lowers her shaky leg back to the ground.

"Wow," Cal breathes, where his head is resting against her chest.

She lets out a soft laugh. "Yeah."

He lifts his head and smiles at her, and she can tell that something mischievous is coming. She raises her eyebrows to tell him it is permitted and his smile turns into a full blown grin.

"Much better than porn, love."

THE END


End file.
